Blame it on the Seed Cookies
by Renaissance Wolf
Summary: Rev is feeling a little down and Tech tries to cheer him up. Depending on your view, this is either a friendship story or a hint of a TechRev relationship.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim any rights to Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters mentioned herein.

**WARNING**: You may either interpret this story as strictly friendship between Rev and Tech, or you may float off into happy yaoi and slash land and see it as a hint to a relationship between Rev and Tech. Whatever the case, if you continue to read it will be dubbed your own fault if you burn out your virgin eyes. The story is rated T just to be on the safe side.

Thanks go out to my editor – who found two (yes, TWO!) errors. Also, she provided the title – I was completely stumped and so she spit it out for my road-blocked brain. Since I couldn't seem to think of anything better, I present you with…

**Blame it on the Seed Cookies**

Tech, flabbergasted into stuttering, tried helplessly to defend his teammate. But no. Tempers were high and tolerance was low. They had been defeated three times now, and blame was being shoveled onto the one hero who not only did not deserve the weight of blame, but was the least capable of handling it.

Tech watched, rage bubbling under the surface, as his teammates dismissed themselves. Even Ace was unusually crabby; he went as far as sending a disproving glare over his shoulder. The look made Tech want to strike his leader for the first time. He quickly checked his temper, fist shaking at his side. More anger was not what they needed. Within moments they were gone. Now only the two of them remained.

His canine eyes shifted to the childlike worry and innocence on his companion's face. Never had the hero looked so dejected, horrified and guilty. His eyebrows bowed as though crushed by the size of the blame – what his mind was clearly accepting as his fault.

Tech sighed silently, a slight wind ruffling his fur. The alley was deserted minus the two of them; dawn was approaching and with it would come life. Humans would be bustling in the streets and Tech idly wondered if his friend planned on standing there all day like a statue.

"Rev." Tech caught the road runner's attention in a heartbeat. Those big, glassy eyes stared at him: hopeless.

"Tech, I-I-I," Rev paused and tried again, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Aye-yai-yai." Tech interrupted and smiled at the display of super speed stuttering, "Slow down, Rev. You'll set my heart off rhythm if you keep that up." Rev's eyes became downcast and his beak worked silently until he calmly, slowly, worked out an apology.

Tech shook his head, "It was a joke, Rev."

Rev's eyes shifted up, his head still somewhat downcast, "I-I didn't mean to…"

Tech, as though predicting the words, quickly cut the road runner off before his speedy words took full flight, "It's not your fault, Rev. None of this was. Just a stroke of bad luck, that's all."

"But, but, but, but…" Rev's protests died away and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Tech approached and set a reassuring palm over one of those skinny shoulders, "Come on, let's go home. I'll make you a batch of seed cookies." He was surprised when Rev's shoulder slumped further and the bird hung his head.

"Oooh, but I don't deserve them."

Tech kept that hand on Rev's shoulder and jerked his body tight against his until they were side by side. It was a sort of half embrace, one that signaled friendship as well as an underlying protectiveness.

"You deserve them more than anyone else right now."

"HowCanYouSayThat? Everyone'sMadAtMeBecauseI_Royally_ScrewedUpAndIt'sAllMyFault! IfIHadJustTriedALittleHarderWeCouldHaveWon, ButIDidin'tAndNowLookWhereWeAre! TheOthersShouldHaveTheCookiesBecauseThey'reTheOnesThatReallyReally_Really_ DeserveThemAnd…" The remaining string of babbling was muffled. Tech had a firm hold, clamping the runner's beak shut using his fingers.

"Rev."

"Mmmrfffrrr?"

"The only thing the others deserve at this point is the swiftest kick in the rear I can find. Now let's go home." Tech led them, side by side with Rev tucked tightly against him, to his air-bike. Rev made no further complaints and rode behind Tech with his arms wrapped around the coyote's middle.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Tech found Rev in the recently added recreational area of his lab, sitting on the crescent-shaped couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was watching a movie on the holo-projector. At first Tech had been skeptical about adding the rec. area, but now any tugs of regret were washed away. Rev didn't want to be around the others, and he was naturally going crazy in the confined space of his room. He had sought refuge in Tech's lab – a place he was comfortable and familiar with.

From the looks of it, Rev was watching some form of romance between a man and a thin young woman. He never would have pegged Rev to like such movies. He settled beside Rev, snaking his tail into a more accommodating position, and set the plate of seed cookies on the table. He reclined, spreading his arms along the back of the couch.

"What are you watching?"

Rev sighed, "OhIt'sJustAMovieAboutAFemaleWhoStalksThisGuy-AndTheGuyIsActuallyStalkingTheGirlAndEventuallyTheyRealizeThey'veBeenRunningInCircles. InTheEndItOfCourseAllWorksOutAndGuyGetsGirlAndYattaYattaYatta. All that schmoopy stuff, you know?"

"Wow," Tech's eyebrows quirked, "sounds like you've seen this before."

"Yeah27Times."

"Whoa, like it that much?"

Rev gave a sheepish, half-empty smile, "Nah, just this one scene coming up."

Tech's attention turned to the hologram in time for the dramatic kiss scene unfolding. His eyes watched for a few moments before they were drawn to Rev, who was enamored with the movie. His eyes were unblinking, his face still resting in his hands as he stared at the images as though he were gazing upon a divine entity.

Tech tilted his head a bit, wondering why a kiss scene between two humans had Rev completely engrossed.

The movie ended soon after the over-dramatic smooching scene and Rev sighed and plopped back against the couch as the credits began to roll.

Tech returned his eyes to Rev, "So, that scene… Is it special to you?"

"Guess you could say that."

"Any particular reason?"

Rev thought for a moment but then shook his head vigorously, "Nah, you'll just think it silly of me."

"Try me." An uncharacteristically long string of silence passed between them before Rev laughed a little and broke down. He rewound the movie to the scene. The man was tall, craning his neck to meet the dainty woman's lips. The woman, blonde and blue-eyed, pushed up on her tiptoes and clung ridiculously tight to the man, as though afraid he would turn to ash and drift along the wind.

"There." Rev motioned to the hologram, "That's it." Tech moved his eyes from the image to Rev and back again.

"Aw, SeeIToldYouYou'dThinkItSilly."

"Rev, I don't even know what you're talking about. It's just a scene of two people kiss-" And then Tech E. Coyote made the connection. His mind reversed and went over his conclusion again, and then once more. Rev was turned bashfully away.

"You want… a kiss?"

Rev laughed, embarrassed, "YeahButIt'sNoGoodBecauseIDon'tHaveLips, AndItJustWouldn'tWorkOutWithAPointyBeakAndAll. Heh, WouldReallyGetInTheWayAndIMayEvenPutOutSomeone'sEye. SoYouSeeIt'sReallyPointlessAndSillyIShouldn'tEvenHaveToldYou."

"No, no," Tech moved his hand to rub the base of his friend's neck, "I think it's interesting. I guess I never really thought of it but there are many things we're incapable of that humans do on a daily basis. Now have a cookie. I'll be insulted if you don't eat at least one." His strategy worked and soon Rev was munching on one of the treats contently. The holo-projector had turned itself off to conserve power.

"WowTechTheseAreReallyGreatIDon'tKnowHowYouDoItEveryTimeButThey'reTheBestCookiesInTheWorld! NoOnSecondThoughtThey'reTheBestInTheUniverse!"

Tech chuckled, "Glad you think so." He stood from the couch and flicked his tail a bit. There was a great deal of work to do and it was unknown how long he would have before their next mission popped up.

Tech turned to look at Rev, who was staring at him with those wide road runner eyes. He smiled, finding bits of the cookie flecked across Rev's cheek. It may not have been exactly what Rev wanted, but perhaps it would help.

Tech leaned over, a hand finding that same skinny shoulder, and slipped his tongue out to lick away the remnants of the treat. Soft, downy fur-feathers were slightly dampened but he knew they would dry quickly. The force of the motion tilted Rev's face and the road runner closed his eyes, making a small noise of adjustment to the odd treatment.

Tech straightened, licking his lips and closing his mouth with a small crunch, "Mmmh, you're right. They _are_ good."

Rev stared as the coyote walked away. In a way, he supposed that had been Tech's way of granting him his kiss. He stood from the couch, blinking with a blank face while his mind ran in circles until he snapped forward in a full sprint.

If any others had been near the lab they would have heard the sound of a coyote yelping. It was a sound not of pain, but of surprise as Rev tackled Tech in a giant, back-popping hug.

End!


End file.
